


Logan Sanders: Shirt Stealing Robot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Stealing shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Logan may act like an emotionless robot, but that doesn't mean he can't steal his boyfriend's shirts while he's at it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Logan Sanders: Shirt Stealing Robot

Why was it so hard to find a specific shirt out of a group of five? That was something Thomas wanted to know. He was really in the mood to wear his sequined skull shirt, but he couldn’t find it anywhere and just settled for the next random shirt that he grabbed. He knew it was clean, but it definitely wasn’t in the pile of clothes he’d forgotten to sort for the past two days. Maybe his boyfriend would know where it was, Logan always had a knack for finding where Thomas misplaced things, after the obligatory lecture about being more responsible. Thomas didn’t mind the lecturing, he usually just tuned them out and focused on how hot Logan was when he was in full teacher mode. 

“Hey, Logan, have you seen my skull shirt?” Thomas asked as he went down the stairs after getting dressed. 

Logan froze and glanced down at the shirt he was wearing. “No. Are you sure it’s not in that messy pile of laundry that you refuse to put away?” 

“No, I checked it, like, three times and it’s not there. Do you think you can help me look for it later? I was just really in the mood for wearing it.” He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the kitchen, his eyes locking with Logan’s for a split second before his boyfriend ducked down. Thomas smiled, though his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was pretty well known that Logan was not the silly one in their relationship. “What are you doing back there?” he asked in a playful tone. 

“Nothing!” Logan quickly responded. “I was just... Did you check the laundry hamper? Maybe you accidentally confused it for a worn shirt, since it no doubt would’ve been wrinkled after being in that pile for so long.” 

Okay, Thomas was starting to catch onto what was happening. He smiled and stepped into the kitchen without another word, finding Logan sitting on the floor in the exact shirt Thomas had been looking for. As the silly one in the relationship, Thomas was legally obliged to pick on him, just a bit. “Logan. Is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?”

Logan glared for a split second before his expression fell into embarrassment, his hand running up and down his torso, messing with the sequined pattern. “No. I suppose there isn't.” 

Thomas chuckled and went over, turning off the stove before sitting on the floor with Logan. “Are you embarrassed because you got caught wearing my shirt?” 

“What gave it away? The fact that I ducked down the second I saw you or the fact that I was attempting to get you away from the kitchen?” he asked with a sarcastic bite in his voice. 

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at that. The last word he would’ve used to describe Logan was ‘intimidating,’ even if he was the only person he knew that felt that way. “You shouldn't be, I think you look adorable in my clothes.” 

“I’m not cute,” Logan shot back, an adorable blush spreading over his face. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about your boyfriend thinking you’re cute. And this can stay between us, I know you absolutely cannot have anybody who knows you thinking that you’re not absolutely emotionless.” 

Logan shrugged. “Not absolutely emotionless... They’re allowed to know that I have very strong, very positive feelings for you and that’s about it.”

Thomas snickered and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “Alright. Only your feelings for me.” 

Logan nodded and stood back up, helping Thomas to his feet. “Now, I should get to finishing these pancakes.” 

“Oh, you never answered my question,” Thomas reminded him with a grin. “Why are you wearing my shirt?” 

Logan looked down at the shirt and shrugged before turning back to his pancakes. “I don’t know... It comfortable and the fact that it smells like you is really nice...” 

“Aww...” Thomas smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist as he continued on their breakfast. “You really are a huge softie, aren’t you?” 

“I am not,” Logan grumbled. “And I resent the question.” 

“But you don’t resent me.” 

Logan paused for a second, half thinking it over. 

“Right?” 

He sighed and turned his head to face Thomas. “I think you and I both know that I could never resent you.” 

“Good.” Thomas smiled and leaned down, gently kissing Logan’s lips while he was still turned to face him. 

Logan turned further around as he kissed back, almost immediately entranced by the feeling of Thomas’s lips on his own. 

Thomas cupped his cheek and turned him further, running his tongue over Logan’s bottom lip until he felt his lips part. 

Logan let out a low groan as he felt the familiar sensation of his boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth, his knees growing weak beneath him. He leaned back against the counter and snapped back to reality as he felt the knobs from the stove. Logan put a hand on Thomas’s chest and gently pushed him away, turning away as soon as he could and continuing to cook to hide his undoubtedly red face. “Maybe we should at least wait until after we eat breakfast.” 

Thomas grinned and wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist, kissing the top of his head. “Or I can eat now and we can have breakfast later?” 

Logan pushed him away with his elbow. “Or, you can be patient and I can make plans to help you stay away from Remus. Possibly forever.” 

“Oh, come on, Remus isn’t that bad of an influence on me. I just steal some of his lines because I know that you’ll blush and be all cute when I use them.” 

“I am not cute!” 

Thomas shrugged. “You’re plenty cute, I’m just the only one who’s allowed to see it.” 

Logan huffed. “Fine. I’ll let you say that much, but that’s it.” 

“Good. And my offer still stands.” 

“We should at least have breakfast first. Thomas, you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it’s bad enough that I let you convince me to make something so sugary instead of a much healthier protein based meal, I’m not going to skip breakfast so you can-” 

“Okay,” Thomas laughed. “Okay, we’ll eat breakfast, then we’ll figure out our plans for the rest of the day. Does that sound good to you?” 

Logan released the tension in his shoulders that he didn’t even realize he’d been storing up. “Yes. That sounds like a great plan to me. Of course, it’d be better if we already had a plan for the day, but if this is what we can get, it’s acceptable.” 

“Good.” Thomas kissed his neck before letting him go. “You know. I would ask for my shirt back, but I actually think you look better in it.” 

“Well, I’m going to give it back at some point. How is it supposed to smell like you if I keep it? Besides, you already have an upsettingly low amount of shirts as is, I can’t just steal another one without expecting you to just go around shirtless some days. It’s bad enough that you go around without pants most days, how am I supposed to function with my boyfriend just losing clothes by the day?” 

“Pants are just too constricting for all of this ass sometimes and I know you have the same struggle.” 

“Sure, but I still bother, you know, putting pants on.” 

“I hope you realize you’re just making me not want to wear pants.” 

Logan rolled his eyes and stopped arguing. It was impossible to win with Thomas, but that was probably because there was no bigger win than dating him. “Alright.. Pants or no pants, I’m going to be finished cooking soon.” 

“I’ll set the table.” He kissed Logan’s cheek one last time before doing that, keeping his pants on for now. 

Logan couldn’t help but watch him as he did, splitting his focus between that and the blueberry pancakes on the stove in front of him. He couldn’t help it. As much as he hated to say it out loud, he loved Thomas too much not to want to admire him all day. And it didn’t bother him in the slightest. 


End file.
